


Mighty alpha, mine

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Beta Derek, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Rating May Change, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, after season 3a, currently rated teen and up for the described violence, slow built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles turns up in front of Derek's door as a newly turned alpha without memories how any of it happened Derek has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek opened the door that was definitely not what he expected, or who he expected Stiles was shaking, his pale skin buzzing with power. The boy smelled different, like...  
> "Alpha", Derek growled and took a step back.

When Derek opened the door that was definitely not what he expected, or who he expected. Stiles was shaking, his pale skin buzzing with power. The boy smelled different, like...

"Alpha", Derek growled and took a step back. "I don't know how that happened, Derek. I don't remember anything. But I can't stay in Scott's pack like this. I have nowhere else to go. Isaac send me here." Stiles took a deep breath. "But it is perfectly reasonable if you don't want me here. I'll just, y'know, go now. This was a stupid idea anyway. Was nice seeing you and, well, smelling you. You smell like- I'm going now."

Stiles turned around, his figure hunched over. "Stiles! Wait. I could need an Alpha. Any you could need a pack." He opened the door wider and prayed that he wouldn't regret his decision.

Letting a newly turned werewolf and _**Alpha**_ inside his house wasn't the smartest decision he ever made, that's for sure.

Stiles stepped through the door. "Thank you, Derek. When I turned up on Scott's doorstep he growled at me. It was his instinct, but it still hurt, y'know? And I just couldn't go back to my dad, not like this." Derek sighed and took the boy's scent in. He smelled lonely and bitter and a lot like Derek's old scent, that one before he learned to forgive himself...

"This won't be easy. I will try to submit to you. Full moons will be hard for both of us." Stiles nodded. "And I won't go back to Beacon Hills, Stiles. You need to know that you will have to go back alone", Derek continued and looked at Stiles. The alpha stood unmoving and didn't avoid eye contact when he said:"I won't go back for a very long time."

Oh, what did you do, Stiles?, Derek thought. "But thank you", Stiles said sincere and hugged Derek, who tensed right away.

"Don't leave me hanging, please, Derek. You're all I've got now. We're pack." The beta wrapped his arms around his new alpha. "Thank you", Stiles sighed and held on tighter. His scent changed and got a bit happier. He smelled like home, like _**pack**_.  
"I missed you." Derek squeezed Stiles quently. "I missed you, too." If it weren't for his werewolf hearing Stiles would have missed it.

"Seems like you are stuck with me now", he joked, but Derek didn't buy his humor. It was more like a defense reflex, he realised.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

Derek had a spare bedroom in case Isaac wanted to drop by. The house was small, but the beta hadn't wanted a big house with a lot of free space. It would have reminded him too much of the old Hale house. But he had a kitchen, a living room and the spare bedroom with bathroom downstairs and his bed- and bathroom were upstairs.

"It's not much. I didn't expect company", Derek said and opened the door to Stiles' new bedroom. "It's perfect." Stiles inhaled the scent. "It smells like you, though not so strong. It smells like ... home", the boy sighed and turned around to Derek, who was standing behind him. "I can't even express how grateful I am for this."

"Just try not to screw up too bad on your first full moon", Derek grunted.

Yeah, Stiles got that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you want me to I'll continue this, if not I'll turn it into a oneshot.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are coming up, so this might be the last update for a few weeks, I'm sorry.

Derek turned around. "Well, you can just make yourself home", he said and walked out. Stiles watched him go with a twisted feeling in his gut.

He took his time to get his things and explore his room a bit. The bed was small, but comfortable and the wardrobe was just big enough for the clothes he brought with him.

Stiles sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was still getting used to his new powers and his sharper senses still awed him. He focused his ears in on the sounds that were coming from upstairs. The house was mostly quiet. Then and now somebody turned over a page. Soft breathing echoed through the walls, a quiet and steady heartbeat underlining it, like a lullaby to Stiles' sleep, that finally came.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

_There was a sharp pain blooming in his chest. Adrenalin flooded his veins and he struggled to break free.  
Two pairs of red eyes were burning into his skin... ___

Stiles awoke with a shout. His room was dark and a figure waited in the shadows. "Creeper wolf", Stiles mumbled and stretched. "Hey, you were the one that started screaming in his sleep. I just wanted to make sure you're okay", Derek snapped. 

The boy swallowed. He should probably be more grateful. "Well, uh..."

"Are you okay?", the beta asked and stepped closer.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Stiles?", Derek asked, he even sounded a bit concered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

If Derek heard the skip in his heartbeat he didn't call him out on it.

"Okay. Try to get some sleep. You looked like you need it."

Stiles frowned. "You watched me sleep?"

Derek huffed. "I wanted to wake you for dinner, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you."

Oh. "Thanks. I guess", Stiles mumbled. "You're welcome. I'll be upstairs", Derek said and left Stiles alone again.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

_Red eyes burning into his skin and evil laughter hunting him down... ___

"That's it!", Stiles whispered and got up. He wouldn't wait for another nightmare. Derek's heartbeat was still steady and the boy was careful not to wake him when he climbed out of bed and changed into some running clothes. 

It was a habit he picked up over the last days; whenever he was upset he would go for a run. Working out had helped Derek, so why shouldn't help it him?

It was still dark outside, but that didn't bother him the slightest. The boy took a deep breath and started running. The fresh air sobered his mind and Stiles calmed down. While he ran through the forest near Derek's house the sun slowly raised, painting the sky bloody red.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

A desperate howl echoed through the trees.

_Derek!_

The alpha could feel his eyes burning bright red as he answered with a howl himself and turned around, sprinting back as fast as he could, already half-shifted. He needed to protect him, he needed to save him, he needed to...

"Derek?!"

Another howl answered, but the beta, _his beta_ didn't sound hurt anymore, more relieved.

The two wolves met when Stiles was halfway back. Both were panting harshly, blue eyes piercing red.

"I thought you were gone", Derek growled. "I thought..." The beta was looking so scared that Stiles' heart sunk.

"I'm sorry. I just went for a run. But you were still asleep when I left." Derek relaxed and the tension drew out of his shoulders as he huffed.

"Just warn me the next time."

"Aww, was the big bad wolf worried about me?"

Derek growled. The roar he got in response starteld him so much, that he instantly bared his throat to his alpha, the urge to submit, to let Stiles take over was strong, almost scaring him, because those thoughs could get dangerous for him. Exspecially on full moon.

"Wow. I am sorry, I didnt, I mean...", Stiles stammered and stared at Derek's throat. 

"I shouldn't have provacated you. I just forgot. I'm sorry. Let's go home", Derek said and started walking, eager to get away.

The boy watched him go for a moment, before he snapped out of his trance and followed his beta.

Sometimes he forgot it, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have a thing for nightmares, ooops...  
> Comments and feedback would be lovely :)  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam weeks suck.

"Look, Derek. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to go all alpha on you. Hey, wait up!"

The beta kept marching a fast pace and Stiles sped up. Suddenly Derek stopped walking completely.

"No. I am sorry. I should have been more careful. But it's no big deal, okay. You wolfed out on me, wow. Hell, you are a newly turned werewolf, of course you do! I was just on edge, because I woke up and didn't even realise you were gone until I catched your scent downstairs. It was just the fear of losing my pack again. That's all. No big deal", Derek shrugged.

Stiles swallowed hard. Of course. It was just Derek's instinct. Why should he care for Stiles more than just that? They weren't really friends or family. Not even like a realy pack.

He tried not to look too disappointed, but he probably failed.

"Come on, I wanted to make pancakes."

Stiles perked up and if he had a tail it would have started wagging.

"Your dad called", Derek said carefully and glanced at his alpha.

 _Well, good news first_ , Stiles thought and started walking again.

"He is worried about you. And he says the pack doesn't blame you, but he wouldn't tell me for what." 

The alpha swallowed and silence fell. "I told you, I don't remember", Stiles whispered and Derek nodded. "When did you talk to him anyway?"

"While you were still asleep. He wanted to talk to you. You didn't tell me your nightmares are so regularly", Derek said accusingly.

"I just figured it was non of your business", Stiles snapped. "I mean we are obviously no friends."

Derek frowned. "We are pack." He even sounded hurt.

"Are we?", Stiles growled and marched faster, trying to get away from Derek.

"What the hell", he heard the beta mumble, but he was too angry to feel bad.

He didn't look back.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Stiles didn't have a key, so he had to wait until Derek catched up with him. The alpha suspected that Derek walked slower on porpuse.

"Look, I know we never really got along before, but if you want to do this we have to, okay?"

To Stiles, it felt like Derek was telling him off like a kid.

"I know."

The beta opened the door worldlessly and Stiles stepped inside.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me lately", the boy mumbled and Derek nodded, accepting the apology.

"You're just stressed."

"Well, I guess."

"You can shower and I'll make the pancakes. How does that sound?", Derek asked and smiled that barely-there smile he does.

"Like truce." Stiles' smile was more fondly and brighter and he could have sworn that Derek's eyes lit up.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

The shower was nice. Maybe a little smaller than what Stiles was used to, but the water temperature was just right.

He felt much better after it, cleaner and fresher.

The house smelled like pancakes when he stepped out of the bathroom and Stiles sighed.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

The alpha joined Derek in the small kitchen. "Smell's nice", he said.

"That's one of the reasons why I enjoy making them so much. And your dad said their your favourite breakfast, but you don't have them very often, so...", Derek trailed off.

"You asked my dad about my favourite breakfast?!"

"No." Derek's heart skipped a beat and gave him away. "Okay, not directly. Your hair is still damp. You sure you don't wanna dry it?", he changed the subject, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Na, I can't get sick anymore", Stiles answered and sat down at the table.

Derek placed the plates and pancakes on the table and sat down, too.

"Man, I missed this." Stiles wasn't even sure what he meant with _this_ , but Derek whispered "Me, too." and they both ate mostly silent, Stiles now and then chatting about random things and Derek just smiling fondly.

Yes, he missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stiles, you know, that we need to talk about this sooner or later, right?", Derek asked and got up to put his plate into the sink.

"I told you, I don't remember what happened that night", Stiles mumbled. 

"I know, but there are people that remember, or at least know what happened and...", Derek trailed of. "I mean, I get it, but-"

"Oh, do you?", the boy asked, sarcasm spicing his words. "I woke up bloody that night, I woke up turned and I woke up without any memory of how that happened! I went to Scott to find answers and he growled at me! I have nightmares! But you get it?! Thank god, I'm saved, because you get it", he mocked. Derek looked so shocked, Stiles almost felt bad. Almost.

"I don't want to find out what happened that night, Derek. Because what if that blood wasn't mine?" The beta stared blankly at him, as he walked out of the room.

 _No_ , Derek thought, _he would never..._

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

The alpha flopped down on his bed. There were things he remembered, pushed into the corners of his mind, they were nagging. He knew that he was bitten on a full moon and he knew that he must have killed someone to get his alpha status, but _who_?

He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to know.

He heard Derek shuffle around, he was putting away plates and cleaning up.

Maybe Stiles should help him, he was his guest after all. But he didn't want to face his beta.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Derek hesitated before he dialed the number blinking on his mobile screen.

"Derek? Is something wrong?" The beta gulped and took a calming breath. Whatever he was about to hear, it wouldn't change anything between him and Stiles.

"No, Scott, it's just... He still doesn't remember, okay? And what he knows, he refuses to tell me..."

"Can Stiles hear you?", Scott asked and Derek hesitated. The thought of betraying his alpha like this wasn't very appealing, but he left the house anyway.

"Not anymore."

"It won't change anything, he wasn't himself", the beta said in a steady voice.

There was a pause before Scott answered. "You can't tell him, it would ruin him. We agreed that it's the best for him, if he can't remember himself..."

The older man growled lightly. "Who gave you the right?"

"He doesn't want to remember", Scott sighed.

"But why are you telling me, if he can't know?"

There was a sound of something landing on sheets as Scott sat down on his bed.

"Because you have to know how strong he is."

Derek swallowed. If Stiles had killed an alpha in the night he got turned, then he was really powerful, indeed. "Just tell me what I need to know."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

A low growl echoed around Derek. "How dare you!"

"Oh shit", Scott mused and hung up.

"Why?! You call Scott to find out how much of a murderer I am?! Huh?", Stiles stormed out of the woods, fully wolfed out and fuming angrily.

"Stiles", Derek said softly. "I have to know."

"Why", Stiles cried. "Are you afraid I might kill you the next full moon?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you." Derek's voice was calm and collected. _Oh, how the tabled have turned_ , Stiles thought.

The alpha swallowed. "Maybe you should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I just want to protect you", the beta said and Stiles stared at him in disbelieve, his fangs and claws subsided. "I know you don't think we're a real pack, or friends for that matter, but your still my alpha and I will protect you, even from yourself. You save me, I save you, it's always been like that."

"You didn't call", Stiles said in a small voice.

"What?"

"You didn't call. Or text. Or write. You were just gone. I thought we were friends, but friends don't just leave. You never called, Derek."

The beta blinked suprised. "I didn't call."

"No."

"I-, I just didn't think that anybody would miss me if I left", he mumbled.

"Really?", Stiles asked. "You didn't think that Isaac would miss you?"

Derek shook his head. "He has Scott now."

"And Scott? He still needs someone to advice him."

"He has Deaton."

Stiles snorted. "And what about me, huh? You leave everything behind and Scott told me what happened, not you! You were just gone, without a letter, without a word! Big bad wolf needs nobody. But what about me?!", Stiles shouted. He was suddenly standing in Derek's personal space.

"You don't need me", the older man said quietly and Stiles suddenly wanted to punch him in the face, because he actually believed that. "You've got Scott."

"I've got him before."

Derek looked up at that, suprised that Stiles was almost taller than him now. They were so close, he could hear his alpha's fast heartbeat, smell his anger and something else, something deeper.

"I missed you." Those big brown eyes were looking so honest, so pure. "I know."

"Oh, do you?", Stiles snapped. "Because I needed you, Derek. We snark at each other, go for each other's throats, I'm a sarcastic little shit and you tell me out on it, because that is what we do, what we are. But I needed you and I know that you needed a fresh start, but I honestly believe, that you needed someone, too, after everything that happened." The beta blinked, confused.

"You're better of without me", he said, the words wheighing like ice on his chest. "I don't think so." Derek cursed Stiles' stubbornness.

"Everyone around me keeps getting hurt." Stiles narrowed his eyes and Derek flinched slightly. "Does it look like I care about getting hurt?"

"I care!", Derek shouted and Stiles took a step back. "You ignorant little shit! I care!"

"Derek", the alpha said gently. "What happened to Boyd and Erica was not your fault." The older man flinched again and his shoulders tensed. "Derek, look at me", Stiles pleaded. "I haven't felt this safe for months. I feel safe with you. Wanna know why?" Derek nodded and Stiles held his gaze. "Because I trust you. Because I know that you will do whatever you think is best for your pack."

"I made a lot of mistakes", the beta whispered and lowered his gaze again, because he couldn't stand the anger in Stiles' eyes.

"So have I. For all we know I might have killed someone."

"I have", Derek deadpaned. Stiles swallowed. "You protected yourself, that was different."

"Was it? I should have protected them. They were my pack." Stiles was suddenly in his space again, holding his face in his hands and forcing him to look up. Derek was suprsied how powerful he had gotten.

"I'm gonna say this just once, sourwolf." The beta locked eyes with him and swallowed. "Erica and Boyd chose to leave. What happened to them was not your fault." Stiles' gaze was unwavering, burning into Derek and that feeling from the night at the hospital was back.

That feeling that Stiles was looking into his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, realtionship development.  
> I know this was short, I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and upload as soon as I can.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek?", Stiles asked warily.

The beta blinked. "Yeah, yeah,... I was just..." He blinked again.

"You know that we still have to talk about this sooner or later, right?", Derek asked and Stiles nodded slowly. "And whatever happened that night-"

"I will face the consequences", Stiles interrupted.

"That was not what I wanted to say. Whatever happened that night won't change my view of you. So how about we go inside and you tell me what you remember?"

Stiles swallowed.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

They sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at each other for a moment.

"Erm... okay, so... all I know is that when I woke up I was covered in blood, but not mine. Well, at least I thought so, but y'know with the healing... Anyway I woke up and I could hear my dad's heartbeat downstairs and smell all sort of things. How do you stand being in my room?" Stiles laughed nervously. "Anyway, I realised what must have happened and freaked out and-"

"Wait a second. You could hear and smell like a real wolf right after you were bitten?", Derek asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Stiles frowned.

"Because Scott is a realy alpha, but it did take him a few days until he had the full abilities of a werewolf."

Stiles blinked and his mouth opened a bit.

"So?"

Derek did his best not to stare too hard at those obscene pink lips, because this was serious, god damnit.

"You might be more powerful than Scott. I mean, you became an alpha in the night you were bitten."

"Oh." Stiles swallowed and licked his lips.

Derek got distracted for only a second, before he asked:"What happened then?"

The alpha averted his gaze. "I sneaked out of the house and went to Scott's, because I wanted to ask him about what happened first, before I freaked my dad out. I did seem like a good idea, but he growled at me the second he saw me. Like really growled, flashing eyes, fully wolfed out... Isaac texted me your address and told me that Scott kept flashing his eyes whenever my name was mentioned, so I ran. I packed my bags, said goodbye to my dad and came here, driven by instinct mostly." The boy shuffled nervously.

"And there is nothing from that night that you can remember?", Derek asked, concern written all over his face.

"Well, remember that nightmare?" The beta nodded.

"I have nightmares since the nemeton incident, but these are worse." Derek flinched.

"I keep seeing red eyes and I hear growling in my sleep. But that's all", Stiles shrugged. "Maybe it's better this way. I mean, Scott thought it was better for me not to know."

Derek huffed. "But what do you think? Do you wanna know it?", Derek asked, knowing that he would do as Stiles told him, his curiosity and suspiciousness had vanished.

"I really don't know, Derek. What if I did kill someone?" The power went out of his body and he slumbed against the couch, his once restless body shrinking into itself.

"Hey, even if you did, we still don't know why. Maybe it was self-protection? Stiles, it doesn't have to be your fault." Derek shuffled closer and awkwardly placed his hand on his alpha's arm. Pain and misery floated through his veins immediately, but he didn't break the contact.

"Think about it." Derek slowly took his hand away and Stiles breathed in relieve. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam weeks really are a pain in the ass, but as I promised, here is the next chapter :)
> 
> Sorry, this is so short
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioned character death, description of violence

"There are still a lot of things left to decide. Like if you want to go back, or if you want to go to school here. maybe we should pick up some control training, too." Derek got up and smiled at Stiles. "You're still young, Stiles. You will figure it out."

"How can you be so sure about this?", the alpha asked in a small voice.

"Because it's you, Stiles. Because you are way smarter than the rest of us."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

The boy was unusual quiet during the whole day. He spend most of his time reading in the book Peter had given him or searching for answers on his laptop. 

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Around the time Derek was preparing dinner, Stiles had come out of his room and was nervously pacing around the kitchen, trying to help.

"You let me stay, I can at least help you with this", he had said when Derek had raised an eyebrow.

The alpha moved around efficient, but quiet and Derek had never thought he would miss Stiles' sarcastic attitude and his clumsiness, but he did.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"I thought about what you said", he said halfway through dinner. "And the truth is-", Stiles swallowed, "- I am scared. But I can't do this anymore, I need to know." Derek nodded.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

They moved to the couch, Stiles holding the phone in a tight grip. He let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, Scott. It's me, Stiles." There was silence at the other end for a moment, just the sound of a suprised gasp.

"I am so sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Stiles' heartbeat had picked up, Derek was sure Scott was able to hear it, too.

"No, Stiles, I'm-", Scott sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wolfed out on you, you are pack, always have been. And it wasn't fair of me to threaten you. I didn't want you to leave, not like this." _But you wanted me to leave_ , Stiles thought bitterly.

"I'm not pack. Not anymore. Just tell me what I did that you reacted like that."

Stiles held his breath and shuffled closer to Derek, his beta threw an arm around his shoulder and both men braced themselves for whatever words were about to come out off Scott's mouth.

"When I opened the door I didn't known what had happened, but ... something had been wrong with your scent. It wasn't that you're a werewolf or alpha, but all my senses were screaming and telling me that you're an enemy. It took me longer than it should have to calm down, but when I finally did, Isaac had already told you my reaction and you were gone. So we tried to find out what happened-"

Stiles frowned. They didn't try to bring him back, never once called.

"-At first we thought that you were turned by an by-passing alpha, but..." Scott paused. "The twins were found dead in the woods, their throats slashed. One of our neighbour packs could identify them as the ones that had killed their alpha. You were right about that. I shouldn't have trusted them, I'm sorry", Scott said in a small voice.

"Scott, did I-" Stiles' voice broke. "Oh god, I did, didn't i?" Scott didn't answer, he didn't need to. "I-, I killed somebody, oh my god, I-, I-"

The phone fell out off his grip and Derek wrapped his arms around his alpha, rubbing small circles on his back. "Breath, Stiles. Please, you have to breath."

The alpha burried his head in Derek's shoulder, inhaling his scent and clinging to him.

"Stiles?", Scott's low voice came from the speaker.

"Yeah?" Derek tightened his hold at the sound of absolute resignation in Stiles' voice.

"It wasn't your fault."

Stiles snorted. "I killed the twins. How can that not be my fault?", he asked.

"They turned you, so we assume that they wanted to kill you."

Stiles let go of his hold on Derek and turned to pick the phone up. "That doesn't make it any better. Bye, Scott." The alpha stood up and left the room without another word.

"I told you it would break him", Scott said and Derek huffed. "That wasn't all you and Deaton found out, was it?", he asked suspiciously.

"We aren't sure yet."

"But you won't tell me." It was no question, Scott didn't need to confirm it.

"I'm sorry. Take care of him, will you?", Scott asked and sighed. Derek could picture him raking a through his hair.

"Well, at least one of us has to, right?" The beta was barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

"Bye Derek."

The line went dead.

Scott was keeping things from him and Derek couldn't stop wondering why. It wasn't the first time the alpha did this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long  
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Stiles?"

The alpha was sitting on his bed, unmoving, breathing irregular. Shock, defeat and hatred was coming from him in waves.

"Stiles?" Derek slowly stepped into the room, watching the other werewolf.

"I'm fine, Derek, just go." Even his voice sounded broken and Derek flinched.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not", Stiles agreed and shrinked even further into himself.

"Hey, it wasn't-"

"If you wanna say that it wasn't my fault, don't. Just don't."

For a moment the beta stared at him, speechless.

"Derek, just go", Stiles pleaded weakly. "Just- just go."

The beta shook his head and stalked towards him. "Der-"

He wrapped his arms around the boy and held on. "No. You are not alone with this. We are pack, remember? You got me, whatever happens, you still got me."

Stiles buried his head in Derek's shoulder and held on for dear life. Quiet sobs were shaking his small form, while his beta rubbed small circles on his back.

"Shh, we will get through this. Together. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not going to- To leave me again?", Stiles asked, voice trembling.

"Never again."

"You're the last one I got", the alpha whispered. "Thank you."

Derek smiled weakly.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"After Boyd's death I-" Derek took a deep breath and looked down to where Stiles was laying on his chest.

"You don't have to talk about it."

Derek combed his fingers through Stiles hair, the boy laying like a dead wheight on top of him. The scent of disgust and hate had subsided, leaving only a bitter smell of defeat and hopelessness.

"I honestly felt like the world came crushing down, y'know? I felt my claws sink into him and ... Losing a pack member is worse than losing a limb. But you were there. You didn't leave."

"Der-"

"Or after I got paralyzed by the kanima, because I was too slow-"

"You were too slow, because you pushed me away. You protected me."

"Yeah, but you never ran. You always came back. And what Im trying to say is that, after everything we have been through, this is not the thing you should lose hope over. This is not a choice you had. This is something that happened to you. Against your will."

Stiles sighed. "Can we just sleep for now? Please?"

"Yeah."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Stiles fell asleep with his head still over Derek's heart, feeling safer than ever.

Derek fell asleep with his hands wrapped around Stiles' waist, feeling like he got a pack again, calmer than ever.

They would fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is that. I just wanted to do something for the voting that is currently going on, and this was the next fic on my list, so...  
> Thank you for reading and if you have the time; please vote!!  
> If we win this, I promise I will write you a second chapter this week.
> 
>  
> 
> [ VOTE FOR STEREK PLEASE ](https://polldaddy.com/p/8223562)  
> [ You can also find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

Falling alseep with Derek in his bed, with Derek beneath him, wasn't the slightliest bit odd. It seemed so perfectly normal and domestic, that the boy didn't even realise what it mean in human terms. But he wasn't human anymore. And cuddling was something pack member did like other people shook hands. It was nothing.

It should mean nothing.

But it didn't. It did mean something. At least for Stiles.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

It took him a moment to realise that Derek wasn't in bed anymore. Alarmed he sat up and zeroed in on the sounds in the house. Foot steps were coming closer, but he recognised the heartbeat instantly. Derek was coming back.

The beta opened the door, a steaming cup in his hand. "Hey", he murmured softly. "I made you some tea. My mom used to..."

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and held the cup out to Stiles. "My mom used to make me a hot chocolate when I was upset."

"Oh, I didn't know, I could-"

"Derek, it's perfect. Thank you." The dynamic of their relationship had shifted, Stiles could feel it. It was ... odd.

He took the cup out of Derek's hands and smiled. Derek's lips twitched sligthly.

The tea was good, fruity and fresh. It calmed Stiles' nerves.

"So, what now?", the alpa asked. Derek frowned for a moment. "Now?"

"Yeah, what do we do now?"

"Scott is keeping things from us, so, we could try and dig into it, to figure things out." Stiles nodded and set the now empty cup down on the bedside table. He wasn't fidging like usually, his motions were controlled and Derek wondered how much were his werewolf powers and how much was the wheight on his shoulders that made him seem so much older.

"I guess it would be better to know everything, right? Where do we start?" This was at least something he could do, something he was good at; research.

"We should call Peter." Derek was about to take it back, when he realised what he just said.

But Stiles only wrinkled up his nose.

"Okay."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"My, my. Who is that? Oh, look, my favourite nephew called me after ignoring me for months." Peter's voice was just as annoying and irritating as ever. "So, what do you want?"

"Information. We need your help." Peter was silent for a moment, before he asked:"We?"

"Stiles and me."

Derek could practically hear Peter smirking as he answered. "Oh, he is a smart boy, isn't he? But if you wanted dating tips, ask Cora."

"That's not it", the younger man growled.

So Derek explained it. All of it. From how Stiles sacrificed himself to save his father, to how he woke up bloody. He told Peter how Scott reacted and how he took Stiles in.

And when he had finished Peter fell into a deep silence.

"So, what do you think?"

"Are you sure Deaton said that Stiles was a spark?"

"Yes."

Peter hummed. "That is going to be interesting. Oh, Derek, you got yourself into something big."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised is promised and we WON! Next we are up against Stucky, but that should be easier.  
> I'm still on vacation, otherwise I wouldn't even have the time to update again; but here I am.  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with the story :)


	10. Chapter 10

"What did Peter say?", Stiles asked, looking up from his laptop.

"He has a theory." Derek didn't meet his eyes, fidging rather nervously where he was standing in the doorway.

"And?" Stiles closed his laptop and rolled onto his side, facing Derek.

"He wants to see you."

The alpha opened his mouth just to close it again. "What?!"

"He isn't sure. He said he heard rumors about something like you, but...", Derek trailed off and shrugged.

"And now he wants to make sure."

The beta nodded, confirming and Stiles sighed.

"Okay, let him visit."

Derek took a few steps forward, before he stopped in the middle of the room, frowning. "Are you sure? It's Peter we are talking about."

Stiles grimaced. "I know. But I took down the twins, I think I can handle Peter if I have to." A dark shadow passed over his face, his voice dropping and suddenly Derek had to fight back the urge to flinch. Instead he crossed the room and laid down next to Stiles on the bed, mirroring his position. It was like an instinct, it felt natural.

They were incredibly close now, Stiles eyes wide.

"You won't have to handle Peter alone. I will be there."

The breath left Stiles like a punch. "I don't know how I deserve this."

"Stiles", Derek sighed, a hand reaching out. "None of this is your fault." Derek dropped his hand in the empty space between them, like an offering. Stiles' eyes tracked the movement, but the alpha stayed quiet.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it happened though. And it happened by my hands."

He rolled onto his back and sighed. "Just tell Peter to hurry up", Stiles whispered, closing his eyes.

"I will", Derek promised and shuffled closer to him on the small bed. Naps were underrated.

And stess-napping didn't count anyway.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

When he woke up, Stiles was curled around him. Sighing Derek tried to move without waking him up.

The alpha whimpered in his sleep, his heartbeat too fast, his breathing shallow.

Derek stopped dead in his movement. "Stiles?", he whispered, gently nudging his shoulder. The alpha growled lightly, still fast asleep.

"Stiles?", Derek tried again.

Suddenly Stiles was on top of him, eyes glowing and fangs out, a wild expression on his face. He growled and pressed a claw to his beta's throat.  
"Stiles?", Derek croaked out, frozen in shock and completely at his alpha's mercy.

"Stiles, it's me, Derek", he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long.  
> But yay, cliffhanger (Im so sorry, please forgive me, but I wanted to update and I didn't have more time to write.)  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

Eyebrows pinched together and expression cautios, Stiles retracted his claws.

"Derek?" He tested the word, let it roll over his tongue. Then his vision became sharp again, his eyes returning to their chocolat colour.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"Derek! Oh my god, Derek! I am so sorry, I don't know why I did this. I-" He gasped for breath and scooted away from Derek, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"I am going out of my mind", he whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

"Hey, hey. We just need to work on your control." Derek tried to sound soothing, but his heartbeat was too fast and Stiles flinched. "I could have killed you. I didn't even recognise you. Derek, I could have killed you!", Stiles shouted in horror and pressed his palms to his eyes.

"Shh, Stiles. I'm okay. Really, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

Derek wrapped his arms around his alpha and held him tightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", he repeated, his voice shaky. Stiles whimpered slightly and shook in Derek's arms. "Maybe-" Stiles took a deep breath and swallowed against the dryness in his throat. "Maybe I should go."

Derek pulled away and shook his head manically. "What are you talking about, Stiles? You will stay."

Stiles hung his head. "I could have killed you. I don't want to hurt you, Derek. Who knows what I am capable of? I can't stay here."

Derek gripped his face, craddling it in his hands. "I don't care what you are capable of. We will figure something out."

Stiles' lower lip trembled as he shook his head. "If I am like this now, I will be completely homicidal on full moon. I can't, I will not- You-" Stiles gasped for air, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't hurt you!", he sobbed.

He heaved in air in short, puffy breaths, his pupils blown wide. Derek recognised the signs, he had gone through panic attacks himself often enough.

"Stiles, hey, look at me." He forced Stiles to lift his head. His alpha's face was scarlet with tears, tiny sobs shaking his small form. "You won't, okay? You won't hurt me and you sure as hell won't leave. Because I would come with you anyway, okay? We are pack and you will not leave." Stiles closed his eyes, the fierceness and desperation in Derek's words suprising and scaring him.

"And now breath with me. We will figure it out."

Stiles struggled with his breathing, gasping in not enough air.

"I can't-"

"Derek! I can't-"

"Yes, you can!"

Determined the alpha started copying Derek's breathing. In and out, in and out they breathed together.

"Okay?", Derek asked softly when Stiles' breathing was back to normal.

"Okay", Stiles confirmed. "But Derek-"

"I'm going to call Peter now", Derek interrupted, already standing up and leaving the room, leaving Stiles alone with his troubled thoughts.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"How's your little boy toy? You calling twice a day is unusual."

Derek growled lightly and continued pacing through the woods. "Drop the act, Peter. How fast can you be here?", Derek asked, voice tense.

Peter was quiet for a moment. "What happened?" His playfullness was gone, the tiniest bit of worry seeping into his voice.  
"What did Stiles do?"

Derek swallowed loudly. "He woke up and didn't recognise me."

He hadn't intended on sounding hurt, but Peter's voice was gentler and more careful than before, showing that he had picked up on his mood. "He attacked you, didn't he?"

Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, his stubble rasping under his fingers. "I wasn't his fault, he just-" Derek heaved out a breath.

"He didn't recognise his own pack."

"I talked to Cora and she says 'hi' by the way. She is worried about you. I'll take the next flight. See you in a bit."

After everything Peter had done Derek was still glad to have his uncle by his side. "Thank you."

"That's what family is for, right? You kill each other when one goes rabbid, come back to life, fight together and end up as a half decent family member", Peter joked.

"But Derek", he continued seriously after a pause. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone expecting Derek to kiss Stiles to help him calm down; I was thinking about that, but it sounded so chliche and it's too early for that.  
> I know some of you may dislike Peter, or the way I write him, but that's just how I picture him  
> I'm really sorry this took me so long, but now I finally have a little bit more time.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can vote which fic you want me to write/update next ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/99808040033/vote-which-update-fic-you-want-next/)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is he?"

Derek pointed vaguelly in the direction the smell of dread came from.

Stiles was curled up on his bed, but when Peter entered the room behind Derek, his eyes snapped open.

Peter had stilled mid-step, his shoulder set in a stiff line, ready to run. Derek carefully watched him, stepping closer to Stiles. His alpha had sat up on the bed, facing Peter directly, who still looked uncomfortable.

"Peter." His voice was lacking any kind of emotion as he adressed Derek's uncle, who bowed his head briefly. "Stiles. How are you feeling?"

"Numb", was the boy's response, making Derek flinch.

The past few days had been hard for both of them. Stiles hadn't slept too well, his nightmares chasing him and Derek had tried to take care of him as best as he could. But the argument whether Stiles should stay or not was still not settled and the beta had worried that his alpha would disappear if he let him out of his sight.

"Derek told me what happened. Seems like you got the bite after all", Peter shrugged, aiming for casual, but Stiles' answer were blood-red eyes and a warning growl. "Hey, hey, I'm just here to help."

The hand Derek had placed on his thights seemed to calm him down enough to nod and let Peter near himself. "What I need to know is, what exactly Deaton meant when he said that you were a spark. Are you a real spark?" The older Hale kneeled down in front of Stiles, showing signs submission, but Derek wasn't sure if Peter was even aware of that.

"I suppose I'm as real as one can get", Stiles huffed, a challenge in his words.

"What you need to understand is that sparks have the potential for strong magic inside of them and are therefore more powerful than average emissaries. If a spark gets bitten this magic combined with the werewolf powers can create great chaos and pain", Peter explained carefully. "And sparks strengthen their packs. So not only you are more powerful, Derek is too. But you have to be careful. Sparks can function like a beacon for supernatural creatures and are rare enough, but bitten sparks ..."

He trailed off, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "A lot of people would like to get their hands on you. So are you really sure, that there is magic in your blood?"

"Yes." There was not a single hint of doubt in Stiles' voice. "Deaton said it has something to do with my mother."

Peter nodded. "I feared so. Magic can be passed on from generation to generation." His gaze flickered from Stiles to Derek. "You will have to start training as soon as possible. You'll need to control your power, because if people find out what you are, they will be after you."

"Good luck. Stay safe", Peter said as he stood up and went to leave. "Looks like you hit the jackpot, Derek."

Stiles snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god it's christmas break.  
> I am so sorry this took me so long, but thanks for sticking with the story
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr and vote on which update you want next on my blog ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Derek, you heard what Peter said and-"

"No", Derek interrupted him firmly. "We have been over this. We will not seperate. Peter himself said that being with a spark makes pack members stronger." The beta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Stiles, even though his death glare had become quite ineffective.

"And he also said that I will be a freaking beacon for every supernatural creature near us", Stiles argued, never avoiding his eyes. The pair glared at each other a bit longer, before Derek stood up from the bed and started pacing the room.

"We can and we will do this. Together. We should start training." He turned around and raised his eyesbrows in such a Derek-like fashion that Stiles snorted. His scent was still sharp in Derek's nose, still too bitter, too sad, but it was somehow _softening ___. He couldn't quite explain it.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

##### 

"We start with the basics." Derek did his best to sound secure, but he raised his voice at the end of the sentence, making it sound like a question and waiting for Stiles' approval. When the alpha nodded, Derek took a small breath. "Okay, let's start with your senses. What do you see?"

They were standing a bit further away from the house, surrounded by trees.

"Trees? Wood? I don't think that my eyes got any better." He stared into the forest and shrugged.

"And what do you hear?" Without much trouble Derek could make out a little mouse sprinting through the forest, the leaves rustling in the wind.

Stiles titled his head a bit. "There's a mouse. And I can hear your heartbeat. And the wind. Somewhere to your left is a bunch of insects, ants I think, and I can hear a jogger somewhere deeper in the woods."

The beta didn't even try to hide his amazement. "Do you have any idea how long it took Isaac to hear my heartbeat? And you can make out the sound of a jogger I didn't even pick up on."

"Well, I'm the alpha now", he said, squirming under Derek's gaze.

"You are more. Okay, what do you smell?" It wasn't hard to pick up on different smells. The old wodden scent lingering, the sharp promise of rain later, the aftershave Derek was using. But scents weren't always just simple smells.  
By scent you could track a person or associate them with their family or pack. Scenting meant bonding. And the scent of a person could tell you a lot about how the person was feeling.

"I can smell the earth and the forest." He took a deep breath. "There is something in the air. I have smelled it before, after a rainshower, I-" Stiles frowned, his eyes flickering to Derek and back to the trees. "It will rain. And I can smell you, your soap, you aftershave, just typical you. And there's something else about you, something more..." He trailed off helplessly.

Derek nodded in understanding. "Emotions give off a scent too. After a while you will probably be able to pick up on my emotions as well."

For a moment the alpha looked thrown back. "So, that means you are able to pick up on my mood whenever you please?", he asked, voice going stiff.

"If I concentrate, yes. But I guess it will come more naturally to you. It will proably be easier for you. I don't really know how to help you train your magical stuff, but I can help you train fighting like a wolf. I can help you shifting."

For a moment Stiles remembered the training sessions with Erica, Isaac and Boyd. They had been brutal, but it had been necessary. They had been running out of time. But did Stiles and Derek really have more time? They were an even smaller pack than the Hale pack had been and time was such a fleeting thing. He wondered how training with his beta would be, if Derek could be as rough to him as he had been to them.

Derek was carefully watching him, waiting for his decision. "Let's start with shifting", he said when Stiles nodded.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

##### 

Shifting didn't come easily to him. Stiles struggled to keep in touch with his inner wolf and he grew frustrated rather quickly. 

"How am I supposed to protect you when I can't even protect myself?", he growled. His eyes were shifting from chocolate to blood conctantly. Derek had never seen such a bloody, fiery, alpha red. When he gazed into Stiles' eyes too long he could feel little flames running up his spine, the magic forcing its way out. It was terrifying. Terrifyingly beautiful.

"Again, Stiles. Try it again." 

The alpha rolled his eyes and closed them for a moment. When he opened them again his eyes were brown. He took a deep breath and let them bleed into red.

"Well done", Derek praised. "Now the claws."

Stiles frowned and tried to imagine his nails becoming longer, sharper. For a moment his claws were visible, then they vanished again. "Goddamnit!", he cursed. "It feels so wrong."

Derek wasn't good at advising bitten wolves, he knew that. It just felt natural to him to give into his instincts and let his wolf take over. But this was his nature after all.

Stiles on the other hand was too afraid to let go even the tiniest bit, his rational side too strong. 

"Just try to-"

"I can't listen to my 'wolf'. I have no wolf! I am no animal, Derek!", Stiles shouted, his voice edging on a growl.  
"I'm tired, Derek. So tired", he added, almost as an afterthought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always :) And thanks for voting for this story, it helps me keeping track of what my readers want :) ( [ You can find the poll on my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/updated/)  
> )  
> I'm sorry this took me so long, but here I am again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Just relax. Breath. Close your eyes and just focus on my voice, okay?", Derek asked and forced his voice to sound calm and collected. He stepped a little bit closer to Stiles. "You need to think less. Stop overthinking. It has to feel natural."

Stiles snorted, but did as Derek told him none the less.

"Don't force it. You heard Scott talk about his anchor. Picture yours. Something that keeps you human. And now hold onto that anchor, but let loose, let your wolf-" 

Stiles huffed, but didnt say anything.

"-run free. Imagine your claws growing. Imagine your face shifting." Derek watched mesmerized as Stiles' nails grew into claws, his face shifting and completing his transformation.

"Good. Keep in touch with your anchor. And now open your eyes." Pride fluttered in his stomach as Stiles opened his red eyes and stayed in his werewolf form. The moment his alpha realised what he had achieved, Stiles broke out into a quiet chuckle.

"What now, Yoda?"

"Now we start training."

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Derek knew that he had been pretty hard on his betas, but drastic times had called for drastic measures. Now with Stiles, the times were still hard, a constant threat in the shadows, but he knew that he couldn't handle Stiles the same way as Boyd, Isaac or Erica. Their dynamic was different.

Stiles was watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. For a moment the two werewolves stared at each other. "Have you got your anchor?", Derek asked.

The alpha nodded, his eyes bleeding red. 

Derek swallowed and braced himself. "Most supernatural creatures will attack you directly. So I'm gonna do exactly that. I won't go easy on you. Don't go easy on me. We need to be ready by the end of this moon phase." He rollwed his shoulders and forced himself to remain calm. This was necessary. This was the way Stiles would learn the fastest.

Fighting every instinct inside of him, Derek growled and charged towards Stiles.

Stiles waited for him and ducked under his first swing. His eyes were glowing and his claws were out, but he wasn't fully shifted yet. Stiles growled, avoiding another attack from Derek and hitting back.

"Don't make a fist. Don't fight like a human. Use your claws", Derek advised, panting and jumping back.

Stiles nodded and Derek had to bend back to avoid the claws coming dangerously close to his face.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"You cheated!", Stiles groaned, rolling onto his side. He was laying on the ground, where Derek had just thrown him. 

"You have to watch your footing." 

Stiles growled and jumped back up. They collided, Derek staggering back. 

"Watch your footing", Stiles said, sounding way too smug. Derek let his eyes flash and attacked again.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

They fought until the sun set and Derek couldn't ignore his stomach any longer. Stiles was a quick fighter, his technique mostly consisted of avoiding the attack and suprising his opponent. And he could take blows, he would even wait them out sometimes, in hope of finding Derek's weakness. It was a good tactic, but there was a lot he still had to learn. He didn't use his instincs enough, sometimes realising too late from which side Derek's swing came.

"So, do you think I'm good enough to not get us killed on the first full moon?", Stiles asked as the walked back to their house, mock cheerfullness in his tone.

"We will manage."

"That bad, huh?"

Derek shook his head. "With the help we get from Peter and Isaac keeping us updated we'll be strong enough."

Stiles watched him for a moment, his head titled to his side.

"You don't really believe that."

Derek didn't answer. Stiles would pick up on his heartbeat anyway.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Later that evening, while Derek was reading on the coach and Stiles was researching next to him, it occured to Derek, that Stiles was still smelling of misery underneath his own scent, but as long as he was kept occupied, it was bearable.

"Maybe we should call Deaton. I mean, Peter said that I have magic inside of me, right? And do you remember the montain ash stunt I pulled when we were fighting the kanima? Maybe Deaton could tell me how to activated my magic, I bet that could be useful." Stiles was looking at him, determination on his face.

"Sure, and even if Deaton won't help, we could call Peter and ask his connections for help." Magic was something Derek knew nearly nothing about, but Peter probably had picked up a few tricks over the years.

"I'm gonna call him", Stiles said, standing up.

"You should call your dad too." At the sharp change in Stiles' scent Derek looked up, wanting to kick himself. Stiles was frozen, his eyes blown wide.

"Yeah, I should do that." His voice was small and fragile, barely a whisper.

That Deaton even picked up after only a few rings suprised Derek. After his cold conversation with Scott, he hadn't expected to get any help from the McCall pack.

"Stiles, how can I help you?" Deaton offered, polite, but not warm.

"Derek helps me gain control over my shift, but I still have no access to my magic. I need to in order to protect my pack." A moment of silence followed Stiles' words, the frown on his face deepening.

"You want me to teach you how to get into contact with your spark?", Deaton asked catiously.

"Yes", Stiles stated firmly.

Deaton clearly hesitated, before he answered. "You know, that I am Scott's emissary."

Stiles growled ligthly and started pacing. "So what? That means you can't help us?"

Derek got up from the couch and came to a stop behind Stiles. "Hey, we will figure something out", he murmured and placed a hand on his alpha's shoulder. Almost immidiately Stiles shook him off.

"Why can't you help us? It's not like we are enemies!", Stiles growled.

"But we are not pack either. I have no connection with you. You have to find your own emissary to help you connect with your magic."

"Bullshit!" Derek flinched at the anger in Stiles' voice. "We may have no connection, but you could still give me some tips at least!"

Deaton sighed on the other line. "It is kinda like connecting with your wolf in order to shift. You have to let go of your control. But not of your rational control, in the way you would to achieve your beta form. You have to let go of your emotional control. Find a certain stage of peace and try to connect with it."

Derek was still trying to figure out what exactly Deaton had meant when the call disconnected and Stiles started pacing again with an angry huff.

"What does that even mean? Giving up emotional control?"

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles' lips and shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. You deserve someone who updates regularly.  
> (I might need someone to kick my ass and to remind me to update sometimes. Fell free to do that. You can always come to my askbox on Tumblr and complain.)
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> Come and talk to me. We can headcanon together.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad?"

The silence that greeted him was almost suffocating.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, it's me, dad." Derek was cleaning up somwhere in the house, Stiles could hear him. "I am okay."

The sheriff inhaled sharply on the other end of the line. "Come home, son. Please come home."

"Dad, I can't."

"I know that whatever is going on with you and Scott isn't easy. But you don't have to do this alone, please come home, we can-"

"I am not alone", Stiles interrupted him gently. "And I am afraid there is not much you can do to help. This is something I have to do by myself. For myself." He took a deep breath and willed his heart to calm down.

"What about school? What about graduation? I can't keep lying to your teachers forever, son."

"I-" There were so many questions floating around his head too. "I don't know. I have no idea. But Beacon Hills is Scott's territory. I don't know when I will be able to come back."

The sheriff sighed, clearly frustrated. "Whatever happened with you and Scott, I am sure you can fix it. It is Scott we are talking about after all."

"It's not that simple. I am not even sure what I can do to fix this", Stiles admitted quietly.

"This has a lot do with werewolf stuff? With territories?", the sheriff asked.

"Yeah."

"You used to be best friends. Why can't you just share your home?"

And why couln't they? What was stopping them? What had happened that Scott grew this distant. Well, apart from the obvious answer; Stiles had killed two of his betas. They had killed an alpha from another pack before that and Stiles had only defended himself, but still.

They had all killed to defend themselves before.

So was it because Stiles was an alpha now, too? But hadn't Scott more or less accepted Derek? At least more than he was accepting Stiles now?

"I don't know."

Stiles didn't sleep much that night. His mind was running in circles.

Emotional control.

Anchors.

Protect Derek.

Emotions.

Anger.

Scott.

As he was finally drifting off to sleep one though remained. He would have to talk to Scott himself sooner or later to know what they were dealing with.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

They were starting to develop a routine. Derek went on his morning run with Stiles and then they made breakfast together. After showering Derek called Peter to catch up with him and Stiles went through the bestiarum again.

Peter was currently searching for an emissary. Stiles wasn't quite sure whether to be grateful for his support or not.

Even though rereading the bestiarum for the fourth time didn't get them any further to solving their problem, it kept the alpha busy. And as long as Stiles was busy he was kind of okay. Not fine. Not even close. But functioning.

After lunch they went out to train Stiles' transformation skills. He still struggled to connect with his 'wolf', but he was at least able to stay in his beta form during his training fight with Derek.

Even though Derek didn't mention it, Stiles knew he was proud of him. He wondered if that were his werewolf skills telling him Derek's mood, or just his own senses after knowing Derek for so long.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

"Is Peter any closer to what 'letting go of emotional control' means?", Stiles asked from where he was curled up on the couch, an old episode of Buffy playing on the TV. He was still quite impressed that Derek owned one, a TV.

"No. He hopes that his contact in Brazil will be able to help." Derek was on the other end of the couch, reading a book, their feets brushing every now and then.

It was sickingly domestic if Stiles though about it.

Which he didn't. At least not much. There were more important things to care about at the moment.

"I have been thinking about calling Scott. To ask him what his real problem is, you know? Why I can't just come home."

He watched closely as Derek shut his book and set it down, his face colder than it was seconds before. "So you wanna go home?"

He knew that the question was some kind of trap. At least he felt trapped.

"No, I just wanna understand. And I want my life back, Derek. I wanna graduate high school with my friends."

His beta nodded and suddenly their feet weren't brushing anymore. "You wanna go home." He stood up and smiled tightly and Stiles knew that he had lost.

He had lost and the trap had snapped shut and now there was noone to help him fix this.

"I am sure we can figure something out. You will be able to go soon. Don't worry."

Stiles stomped down on his own hurting and breathed in deeply, trying to concentrate on Derek's emotions. The pain and loneliness hit him like a wave and oh-

Oh no.

He switched of the Tv and followed his beta up the stairs.

Softly knocking on the door, Stiles hoped that Derek hadn't decided to shut him out completely yet. "Derek?"

"Just come in, Stiles."

His beta was laying on his bed, still fully clothed, his eyes closed, but his whole body stiff.

"Hey", Stiles murmured. "Derek, can we have this conversation now, please? And not when you have already decided that you know what I want?"

"Well, what do you want?", he gritted out, making his alpha sigh.

"You don't get to do this. Don't you dare think for a second that I have forgotten what you have done for me. That you have taken me in. That you are putting yourself in great danger just being around me. Don't you dare think that we aren't pack. Because you proved that to me. God, Derek, have you any idea how stupidly loyal you are? Don't you dare think that I wanna leave you behind. Because I don't." Stiles took another deep breath and forced himself to lower his voice, which had risen steadily, again. "I don't, okay?", he asked more quietly.

The beta was watching him carefully. "Stiles, I get it, okay? This is not your life. It never has been. It never will be. I was stupid to think otherwise. You don't belong here." He clenched his jaw.

Stiles wanted to scream, because this was stupid! His whole world was breaking apart and his anchor was dragging him down to the sea.

The 'You don't belong with me' was hanging in the tense air between them.

"We're pack", Stiles repeated again, holding onto that sentence.

"Come with me. And who knows? Maybe Scott wont even let me come back."

"But if he does, come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a really bad space lately, I am so sorry this took me so long.
> 
> I just wanna take a moment to thank you guys, bc without your steady support I probably would have quit writing chaptered stories all together.  
> So thanks for every kudo, comment and hit. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart; thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> [ In case you have been wondering what I have been up to, I have written some oneshots for Bericaweek and I have gotten into the Hartwin fandom ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/updated)  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Stiles, you know that it is not that easy for me."

"I know, Derek, I know, but Beacon Hills is our home. It is where we belong."

The beta shook his head in little aborted jerks. "Call Scott."

Stiles knew when he was dismissed and nodded, already turning around with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He dialled the number three time before he pressed the call button and he was pretty sure that Derek could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

"Hello?" Scott sounded tired, worn out, like that pack was dealing with too much again.

Stiles took a deep breath. "I wanna come home."

"Stiles", Scott sighed, his voice the same gentle tone he used with small kids. "We have a situation here."

The other apha frowned. They had dealt with a lot of things. But they had always done it together. "So what? We always sorted it out. Whatever the situation is, I am sure I can help-"

"Stiles." 

He resented that voice, dreaded what he knew would follow.

"It is not that easy this time." Scott sounded so tired. Stiles wanted to feel bad, but instead he just felt his patience wearing thin, frustration building up inside of him.

"Why not?"

"Because when you killed the twins, the ones that had killed an alpha of a pack we have an alliance with, you broke the code, the rules that bind all werewolves in established packs. And you left a bunch of betas without thir alpha."

He sounded like Deaton. It was anything but calming.

Stiles huffed. That didn't sound too difficult. "I am an alpha now, Scott. I could take these betas in."

"You have no experience. You barely turned. Let me sort this out. Just get through your first full moon and then we can talk, okay?" 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. It almost sounded like Scott was planning to take the betas into his own pack. And somehow that didn't sit well with Stiles. It felt like Scott was trying to keep Stiles from building a bigger pack, from gaining power.

He growled irritated. "Stop treating me like a child. If I get through my first full moon without problems I want to come back. I can stay in the property of our neighbour pack, as long as they still don't have an alpha that shouldn't be much of problem. I know some things about pack rules after all. And I have Derek by my side."

"And for how long will Derek stay by your side?"

Stiles could feel his fangs threatening to cut his lower lip. What was Scott implying. "What?", he forced out, his voice tight.

"You know how Derek feels about returning to Beacon Hills. And he is your only beta."

"That is non of your fucking business."

Scott was silent for a moment, clearly not expecting Stiles to get so angry.

"I am just looking out for you, Stiles", he said gentlier, but his (former) best friend wasn't listening anymore.

"Are you saying that I can't control my pack?", he snapped. Stiles took a deep breath and willed his anger down. "Because I can. You better watch your pack", he said in an icy voice and hung up.

With a heavy heart he walked back to his beta's bedroom. He would have to master his control. He would have to rely more on his anchor.

But oh, the irony was so bittersweet.

If he had no trouble controlling himself during the full moon he would be able to go home.

And Derek would stay here.

And that just wouldn't do.

"It didn't go too well?", Derek asked carefully.

Stiles knew that Derek had probably listened to the conversation. 

"We need to train more."

Derek sighed, his brows furrowed.

"Stiles-"

"Don't you dare treat me like a child, too. I am an alpha. I am your alpha. And I need to get better. Get stronger. I need to-"

Derek sat up on his bed, the fight from earlier forgotten for the moment.

"You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. You are only human after all. Or rather werewolf."

Stiles smiled tiredly. "Was that a joke, sourwolf?"

The beta shrugged, almost smiling. "Maybe."

They fell silent for a moment, before Derek continued. "You may be my alpha, but I am your beta. And you do not have to bear this burden alone. I will be by your side. I will always stay by your side. We are pack."

Stiles inhaled sharply and bowed his head. "Does that mean you will come back home with me?"

Derek closed his eyes again, leaning back into the sheets. "When the time comes."

His alpha hummed, satisfied. 

Then:"Did you eavesdrop?"

Derek grinned, his eyes still closed. "Me? Never!"

"I am gonna go and prepare dinner", Stiles said quietly, after watching his beta for a moment. 

Derek grunted, his body more relaxed now and Stiles left him to it.

##### •♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•♦•

Dinner was a quiet affair. Stiles was lost in his head and Derek tried hard not to be angry with himself for agreeing to going back. He had known that the peaceful and quiet life could only last for so long after all. But he still wasn't too fond of facing his old home. But he wasn't fond of being alone and without a pack either. And Stiles needed him. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed the boy.

Derek refused to train with Stiles again after dinner. The alpha was worn out enough already. 

So Stiles retreated to his room after dinner to read in the bestiarum and Derek went upstairs. Peter still hadn't found anything, but he had wanted to meet up wwith an old friend of his, an emissary who might want to help. Derek wasn't quite sure what to make of that. 

At least Stiles was getiing stronger with each training and he had a better control already. The only thing that he still no control over was the spark. That damn magical thing worried Derek to no end.

He just hoped that they would find something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Scott always ends up being the bad guy. I swear I actually like him.


	17. Chapter 17

The days flew by while Stiles focused most of his energy on his training. He pushed himself to exhaustion and growled at Derek, who tried to tell him to take a break, to relax, to sleep, to eat, to stop pushing himself too hard, to calm down, to-

Stiles was sick of it. And if he was anything, he was determined. He wanted to prove that he was strong, that he would be able to care for pack, to protect it. And he wanted to prove Scott wrong. 

He was getting stronger with every day. Derek barely defeated him anymore. And his control got better too. He didn't shift anymore when Derek angered him. His eyes flashed a lot less.

..

The full moon was only a week away when Peter showed up again. Stiles was exhausted and not really in the mood to fight. 

“I brought you someone.” A young girl stepped into their living room and bowed her head in greeting. “She is a young emissary without a pack. I met her while I was traveling through South America.”

“Thank you, Peter. But I can introduce myself.” She straightened her back, trying to make herself taller. “My name is Alexa. And I think I can help you.” 

Stiles snorted. “How old are you?” He wasn't feeling particularly in the mood to be nice. Especially if Peter was just messing with him and wasting his time.

Alexa narrowed her eyes. “I am sixteen. You aren't much older than me.”

Derek nudged him and he sighed. “Okay, fine. What do you suggest?”

“Well, most people think that emotional control means shutting everything in and denying yourself what you truly desire. The opposite is found to be true. Emotional control means balance. You have to get to know yourself and your deepest wishes. The ones you buried deep inside are the most important ones. And you have to try to pursuit them. You have to try to find happiness. But you also have to figure out which ones are unattainable. And you have to let those go. I found that meditation helped me, even though I am not quite a spark. But my grandmother was a witch, so...” She trailed of with an undefined gesture of her hand.

Stiles found himself too deep in thought to break the silence. He didn't really like meditation. It was hard for him to sit still for a longer time. But on the other hand he never really tried it either.

Half a year ago he would have said that he was chasing all his dreams and doing his best to fulfill his dreams. But now... He knew what he didn't want. He didn't want to lose his pack. He didn't want to stay weak. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be a good alpha. He wanted to protect his family. He wanted to prove Scott wrong. He wanted to get his old life back. He wanted to graduate with his friends. He wanted to hope again. He wanted to let go of the guilt. 

He just wanted to go home.

“I know what I want.” He sounded childish even to his own ears. Like he was pouting or something. Which he was not. Pouting. He wasn't pouting.

The amused look on Alexa's face said otherwise.

“You know some of the things you want. But do you know your deepest desires? Have you admitted them to yourself?”

Derek gently put a hand on his arm. “It is worth a try”, he said and nodded in Alexa's direction.

“Fine”, Stiles sighed. “Thank you, Peter.” The older wolf bowed his head.

“Would you prefer to stay here or do you wanna go with Peter?”, Derek asked.

Frowning, Alexa looked between him and Peter. “Is he not pack?”

Derek choked on a laugh, trying to cover it up with a cough. Stiles glared at him. 

“Long story”, Peter said.

Alexa arched an eyebrow. Standing there with a hand on her hip, she reminded him of Lydia. They looked nothing alike- while Lydia was pale and floral patterns and high heels and red lipsticks and sharp eyes, Alexa was dark, wild curls and stormy eyes and eyeliner and boots- but something about that pose, that attitude that came with it-

He missed her.

He missed all of his friends.

But Lydia would have probably figured everything out before lunch and dealt with it before dinner.

“He killed his niece, Derek's sister, and went rogue. Bit my best friend. We roasted him and Derek slit his throat. He manipulated the girl I used to have crush on in helping him come back to life, nearly scaring her for life. So, yeah. No. He is not pack.”

used to have a crush on, used to, was ringing through his head for a second. 

Alexa was staring at Peter, her eyes wide open. “Woah, I knew you weren't the sanest. But that's-”

Peter growled. “It was a long time ago. And I wasn't myself. I have been trying to redeem myself since then, I am trying!” 

“We will see about that.”

Derek sighed, a pained expression on his face.

“Alright, I guess I'd rather stay with you guys. Nothing against you though, uncle crazy.”

Peter shrugged. “I have been called worse.” With a last, almost longing look at Derek, he left.

“I am going to show you where you can sleep, I can take the couch.” 

Alexa snorted. “Oh, come on. You are too big for the couch. I can take it. And I know that wolves don't like it when their stuff smells like someone else. But I get that you are trying to be polite.” She looked from him to Stiles. “So, how come that you”, she pointed a finger at Stiles, “are the alpha, even though Derek here is the more experienced and older one. And when he killed Peter he should have become the alpha.”

“You are a noisy one, aren't you?”, Stiles asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

“Stiles”, Derek warned. 

“I am sorry, the stress...”, he trailed off. “I am going to bed. It is a really long story. We will tell you tomorrow, okay?”

As he trotted of, he wondered when he and Derek traded their roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. (I have to stop apologising for that and just write more.) But we are getting nearer the end (of the slowburn?)  
> Also Alexa is my first oc introduced to one of my fanfics ever (I think?). She is my precious little baby. I hope you like her. (She is the protagonist of an original story I am writing, but *shhh*)  
> School started again. (Not that I had much time during holidays. I was barely home.)
> 
> Anyways... where was I going with all this?  
> Oh, right!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT  
> *sending love your way*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes. Derek and Alexa were watching him, Alexa almost proud, Derek uncertain.
> 
> He had known that Derek was his anchor. Somehow he had known. But the overwhelming urge to just wrap his arms around the man was new.
> 
> And terrifying.
> 
> His eyes locked with Derek's and he was about to do something really stupid and reckless, he could feel it.

“What do you know about mediation?”, Alexa asked from where she was sprawled on the couch, her hair a wild mess and her voice still thick with sleep.

“I suck at it. Never been able to really stay still for long enough.”

Alexa nodded, titling her head in thought. “How about we try it after breakfast? And if you absolutely hate it I won't bother you again.”

Stiles could hear Derek in the kitchen, preparing something. He knew that his beta was probably listening in on the conversation. “Fine”, he sighed.

…

Breakfast wasn't too unpleasant, even though it was tense. There was an odd curiosity and fascination waving off of Alexa as she watched the two werewolves move around each other in the kitchen.

She asked a lot of question and never quite shut up. When Derek had seen the discomfort on Stile's face he had laughed and nudged him in the ribs. “She reminds me of you.”

Stiles had scoffed, but he hadn't been able to keep his lips from twitching.

…

“Okay, close your eyes. And I know this is probably against all of your instincts, but I need you to trust me. So keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice. Derek is right here with me, okay?”

Stiles nodded. He knew exactly where Alexa and Derek were standing, hyperaware of his beta's heartbeat. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable on the dirty ground.

“Just keep focusing on my voice. We aren't going to try real mediation just yet, I'll give you tasks to focus at.”

Stiles could hear the soft sound of footsteps as Alexa started walking around him. “Do you hear that? The rustling of the leaves? The birds? Our heartbeats? I want you to tune it all out. It doesn't matter where you are right now. It matters where you have been.”

She had come to a stop in front of him, while Derek hadn't moved at all. “You think you know what you want? I want you to picture it. How would your life have to change for you to be happy?”

He thought about his dad, his room, going to school and getting his old life back.

Seeing Scott again and hugging him. Hugging his dad. Hugging Lydia and Allison. Hell, even Isaac.

Fighting monsters with his pack and researching stuff late into the night, Derek climbing through his bedroom door-

His breathing hitched and he could feel his heartbeat speeding up. Derek. He needed Derek to come with him, to complete this perfect little fantasy.

Maybe it was just his instinct as an alpha and pack leader, but the though of leaving Derek behind made something ugly awaken in his chest.

“Have you found what you want?”, Alexa asked. “Have you accepted it?”

Stiles' thoughts were still racing, but he nodded weakly, not quite sure what everything meant.

“Good, you have found your anchor. Whether it's a person you can't live without, or a goal you set for yourself. It is yours. And it will guide you.”

Stiles swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes. Derek and Alexa were watching him, Alexa almost proud, Derek uncertain.

He had known that Derek was his anchor. Somehow he had known. But the overwhelming urge to just wrap his arms around the man was new.

And terrifying.

His eyes locked with Derek's and he was about to do something really stupid and reckless, he could feel it.

“Okay, now you'll let go of your emotional control. Close your eyes again. Focus on your anchor.” Stiles could hear Derek's heartbeat, just a bit faster than usual.

“I want you to think of it, of your deepest desire-”

Oh god, she knew, how could she not know? 

“And just let go.” Alexa snapped her fingers and suddenly Stiles was on his feet, moving towards Derek and-

“Stiles?”, Derek's voice was uncertain, his heartbeat almost frightened. “You-”

Stiles titled his head, opening his mouth to reply as the world went black around him.

…

When he came back to himself, he was on his bed, curled up. Derek was sitting besides him, stroking his fur. His fur?

He immediately sat up, looking down at himself. He had transformed into a wolf! 

“His anchor must be a strong one. It has to be a person or a really strong emotion. I have never heard of such a young alpha transforming into a wolf.” 

Stiles turned around at the sound of Alexa's voice. She was leaning against the door, watching him closely.

“Maybe it's Lydia? Stiles used to be in love with her”, Derek guessed.  
Alexa shook her head. “Used to be wouldn't be strong enough.”

Derek looked back at Stiles, his hand now hovering above his head, uncertain if he was allowed to keep petting. Stiles moved closer to him, nudging his hand with his head. Derek smiled softly and started petting him again.

“How do we get him to turn back?”, he asked.

“It would work best with his anchor.” Derek sighed. “But we don't know what or who his anchor is.”

Alexa pursed her lips, considering Stiles for a moment. “Or maybe we do.”

He could feel the growl vibrating in his chest, his eyes turning red. A clear warning for her to shut up. But Derek picked up on the tension. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles whined and shuffled even closer to Derek, seeking comfort in his scent.

He pressed his snout to Derek's thigh, listening to his quickening heart. 

“I think we already do know who-” Stiles turned his head to glare at Alexa, but his vision was becoming fuzzy.

…

Groaning, Stiles sat up. His head was pounding and he felt disoriented. “Derek?”, he croaked.

“Hey, hey. I'm here.” Stiles sat up and looked around. He was in his bed, the blanket covering him. Derek was sitting besides the bed. 

“How long was I out?”, he asked. 

“Not long. How much do you remember?” Derek was watching him closely. Like he was afraid Stiles was going to disappear.

“I remember turning into a wolf. But that's, that's not possible, is it?” 

Derek smiled softly. “Yes it is. I don't know how you did it, but you did.” Stiles couldn't help but hold his head up higher, preening quietly under the pride in Derek's voice.

“Your anchor must be really powerful. You must love them a lot”, he continued, his voice growing more quiet with each word. With his head hanging low and his hands folded in his lap, Derek almost looked rejected.

Stiles swallowed. After everything he had faced in the past weeks, everything they had faced together, Stiles really hoped that this wouldn't be the thing to break their small pack apart.

“I do”, he whispered. Derek's head snapped up. “Derek, I, my anchor-”  
“It's okay, Stiles. I am glad you have found someone. I am sure you will be able to return to them when all of this is over.”

He violently shook his head. “Derek, it's you. My anchor, it's you.”

Stiles listened as all of the air seemed to leave Derek's lungs. He was staring at him wide eyed, his heart hammering in his chest. “Alexa said, but I didn't think, why would you, I-”

Stiles shrugged and looked around the room. “Even before the bite, there was this connection between us. You got me, even when no one else did. And you always came to save me. And after everything that happened with Erica and Boyd”, he trailed off.

“You too”, Derek whispered. “Your my anchor too.” 

“Come here”, Stiles said and petted the blanket. Derek awkwardly got up and sat down next to Stiles. 

He hesitantly reached out and linked their fingers. “With your ability to shift into a wolf, you should be able to proof to Scott that you are stable. And with me as your beta, you hold a claim over the Hale territory.”

Determination was a good look on Derek. Stiles had always liked his rougher side. 

“We're going home?”, he asked.

Derek turned to face him, his eyes softening. “We're going home.” Stiles smiled as tears blurred his vision and leaned in, Derek meeting him halfway.

They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this fic, I did not expect it to be such a struggle. Two years later I am finally finishing this story and this is not the ending I had envisioned, but it somehow feels right. I hope you're satisfied with it as well.
> 
> With the overwhelming love of an author that wouldn't have finished this WIP without her readers, I wanna thank you all for reading, liking and commenting. I will see you in another story.
> 
> xxx Alena

**Author's Note:**

> [ If you enjoy this fanfic you might want to reblog this photoset ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/post/111462731563/my-most-popular-fanfics-rated-by-kudos-2)   
> 


End file.
